The present invention relates, in general, to transit vehicle door systems and, more particularly, the instant invention relates to covers for signal connections in transit vehicle door systems.
Some transit vehicle door systems require signal connections between moveable door panels and stationary portions of the door systems. These signal connections may, for example, be electrical wires, or may be pneumatic tubes. Wires may be employed in electrical edge sensors for detecting an impact with a passenger or other obstruction, for safety lights, etc. Pneumatic tubes may be employed for convening an air pressure signal from a pneumatic door edge sensor to an air pressure sensor.
For the case of transit vehicle door systems in which the doors rotate between open and closed positions, such signal connections may be provided with some protection by a flexible piece of tubing which is placed over the connections where the connections pass from the door panel to the stationary portion of the door system. Breakage of such signal connections is a common maintenance problem in such door systems. Breakage may be caused by an object carried by a passenger catching on the signal connections, by vandalism, or by fatigue due to repeated movement between open and closed positions of the door. Gravity, tending to bend slack signal connections downward, contributes to fatigue.
In one aspect, the present invention is a cover system for at least one flexible signal connection in a door system for a transit vehicle, the door system including at least one door panel mounted to open and close by rotation about an axis. The cover system includes an outer cover for the flexible signal connection(s), the outer cover being for attachment to either a stationary portion of the transit vehicle door system or one of the door panels. The outer cover encloses a first passage. The cover system also has an inner cover for the flexible signal connection(s), the inner cover being for attachment to the opposite one of the stationary portion of the transit vehicle door system and the door panel. The inner cover is positionable within the first passage while the door panel rotates about the axis between an open position and a closed position of the door panel. The inner cover has a second passage therein, the second passage being for the flexible signal connection(s).
In another aspect, the present invention is a door system for a transit vehicle. It includes a stationary portion for attachment to the transit vehicle, at least one door panel mounted on the stationary portion to be moved between an open position and a closed position by rotation about an axis, and at least one flexible signal connection passing from the stationary portion of the door system to the door panel. There is also a cover system for the flexible signal connection(s), the cover system including an outer cover for the flexible signal connection(s), the outer cover attached to the stationary portion of the door system. The outer cover encloses a first passage. The cover system also includes an inner cover for the flexible signal connection(s). The inner cover is attached to the door panel, and is positioned to slide within the first passage in the outer cover as the door panel is moved between an open position and a closed position of the door panel. The inner cover encloses a second passage, the second passage being for the flexible signal connection(s).
It is therefore one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a cover for flexible signal connections in a transit vehicle door system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for electric wires connected between stationary portions of a transit vehicle door system and moveable door panels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for pneumatic tubes connected between stationary portions of a transit vehicle door system and moveable door panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to protect flexible signal connections in a transit vehicle door system from inadvertent damage due to being caught on objects carried by passengers.
A further object of the present invention is to protect flexible signal connections in a transit vehicle door system from damage due to vandalism.
It is an additional object of the present invention to support flexible signal connections in a transit vehicle door system to reduce flexure due to gravity.
Another object of the present invention is to hide unsightly flexible signal connections to a door panel in a transit vehicle door system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cover for flexible signal connections which is easy to install.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been generally described above, there will be various other objects and advantages of the invention that will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when the detailed description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.